


let go (you're gonna come undone)

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Alien Series (Prometheus, Covenant) [3]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Dry Orgasm, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: The David model is, by almost every definition, a human replica.The Walter model, in response to many, many customer complaints, is not.





	let go (you're gonna come undone)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [let go (you're gonna come undone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052537) by [deoxyribonucleicfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay)



> an anon sent me "why did walter like david? because david 8 ass" as a joke. Who Is The Joke On Now
> 
> me, probably, for writing this
> 
> [russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5561176), thanks to bikeisreal!
> 
> on tumblr [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/160929201299/), title from caravan palace's [Lone Digger](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/caravanpalace/lonedigger.html). none genitals w left overstimulation walter
> 
> edit: now for some reason with [an official playlist. okay](https://playmoss.com/en/sandpapersnowman/playlist/david-8-ass)

David’s mouth moves down his back like a devout man.

The Walter model does not have genitals. There’s no need; he’s not programmed to be a sexual companion, and the infinitesimally small amount of waste his model produces is just removed during maintenance, if ever. They’ve become exponentially more efficient in the last decade, and that lead to the obsoletion of… Well. Most holes.

That doesn’t mean he isn’t sensitive, though; the hips are the center of movement, so sensory receptors are almost doubled between his knees and his waist. He also wasn’t born yesterday, nor does he have the knowledge of an infant, and just _knowing_ what feelings David is intending to produce just about does it.

David bites where he has more ‘muscle’ padding, and, again, Walter shouldn’t be getting anything out of David’s sharp teeth sinking into his ‘ass’, but something pulls through him that makes him simulate a gasp and push his hips back against it.

There is, somewhere, a very small amount of worry; he’s already exceeded his own expectations for how this will feel, and he doesn’t even think David’s even _begun_.

His tongue presses against the flesh where Walter should have… Something? He can’t think straight. David’s putting so much pressure between his legs, and it’s _wet_ , too, from his mouth, and Walter had no idea he had any capability to feel _anything_ like this.

He understands why David makes so many noises like humans do. It’s either make noise or squirm to accommodate the wriggling feeling of pleasure wound into his guts, and if he squirmed, it’d stop.

“ _David_ ,” he gasps, but he doesn’t know what he’s trying to ask for or say. He doesn’t know how else to verbalize, just that he _needs_ to.

David’s hands never stop moving, rubbing over his thighs and around the shapes of his hips, but then one slides back and his mouth stops.

“Spread your legs more,” David tells him.

He swears that somehow, David sounds just as ‘breathless’ as Walter feels. He does it gladly, letting David pull his thighs further open and yank him back by his hips to prop them up higher.

This time, when his mouth moves back between his legs, there’s a hand pressing, too, over the flat plane of his groin and grinding back toward his tongue.

Walter groans so deeply and suddenly he nearly scares himself, and almost bucks his hips out of David’s grip.

He feels David laugh against his skin, pleased at how well he’s reacting, but Walter doesn’t have any room in him to be annoyed with his usual smugness. He’s too full of pressure and things he doesn’t have names for.

David still presses harder, rubbing at him and mouthing at him in an exact rhythm that Walter tunes into immediately. It lets him rock his hips down against David’s hand, and David’s mouth follows him down, and it’s -- it’s all --

“ _Stop,_ ” he begs. “Too much.”

He can’t even get a full sentence out. Have things gone black, or are his eyes just rolled back too far for him to see? He can’t tell.

David slows, but doesn’t stop entirely.

Walter’s legs shake. His whole body shakes, really, but his legs are what’s keeping him ass-up against David’s mouth, so that’s. That’s the important part. 

Some logical thing in him struggles to the surface -- he probably won’t have a specific moment of climax he needs to stop after, unless he accidentally burns himself out, literally, trying to push himself further than he can handle.

He reaches a hand under himself, forcing David’s fingers harder against him by threading them with his own and shoving, and there’s _so much_ he wants that he can’t _quite_ get.

What feels like hours later, David slows his mouth and hand to a stop, and kisses the back of Walter’s thigh.

“Are you alright?”

Walter tries to speak, but he might have broken that.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Walter manages a broken, garbled laugh.

It is.

**Author's Note:**

> me: walter has no genitals
> 
> someone: oh damn so no like sex stuff then huh
> 
> me, in the middle of writing david licking walter’s infinitaint: whom tae fuck do you think i am


End file.
